


Karkat: follow the bet and pester Dave Strider.

by seademons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, but they aren't really in the matter, mentions of pbj and some other trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seademons/pseuds/seademons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat needs someone to gossip with and dave's pretty much the only option at hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: follow the bet and pester Dave Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> pretend everybody is in the meteor  
> this is kind of an au but not really :o|

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board REGARDING STRIDER--

CG: I'M OPENING THIS HOPEFULLY STUPIDLY SHORT MEMO ONLY TO RECEIVE THE INFORMATION I REQUIRE ABOUT DAVE HUMAN STRIDER.  
CG: THEREFORE, HAVE ANY OF YOU, PERHAPS, TALKED TO HIM THESE PAST FEW HOURS?  
TG: sup babe  
CG: DAVE STRIDER.  
TG: yeah its me  
TG: i cant hear your cherishing my appearance but i know you are  
TG: im like a magician  
TG: when you want me im not around when you dont i stick  
CG: WHAT KIND OF ALLEGORY ARE YOU USING THIS TIME? ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR OBNOXIOUS RAPS OR MOVIE CONNOTATIONS?  
CG: ANY WHICH WAY, I DO NOT BELIEVE MAGICIANS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR BAD SPELLED AND WORSE PUNCTUATED PHRASE.  
TG: shut up what do you want  
CG: HOW DOES "STICKING AROUND WHEN I DO NOT PLEASE TO HAVE YOU CLOSE" GOES WITH YOU ANSWERING WHEN I WISH TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU?  
CG: ARE YOU BEING SENSELESS ON PURPOSE AGAIN?  
TG: what  
TG: whatd you say can you say it again you want me around did i read that right  
CG: ARE YOU TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME.  
TG: and you say i dont punctuate shit wheres the question mark  
TG: but no im not what do you want with my person  
TG: no wait scratch that where do you want me  
CG: IF YOU STARTED MAKING A TINY LITTLE BIT OF SENSE I BELIEVE I WOULD BE ABLE TO ANSWER THAT CLEARLY, BUT, FOR NOW, I WANT YOU SIMPLY WHERE YOU ARE.  
CG: WHEREVER IT IS, I DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO ASK.  
TG: bored in my room wink  
CG: THAT'S NICE, DAVE.  
CG: CAN WE GET TO ACTUAL BUSINESS HERE?  
TG: yeah ok your bsns or mine  
CG: MY BUSINESS, REGARDLESS IF YOURS HAPPENS TO COINCIDE WITH MINE, WHICH I SCARECELY THINK IT WOULD EVER HAPPEN, BUT MOVING ON.  
TG: wasnt this supposed to be a quickie  
TG: i sense foreplay beforehand and cuddling afterwards  
CG: IT WAS INTENDED TO BE ONLY A SHARING OF TWO LINES, HOW FOOLISH OF ME TO NOT BELIEVE OTHERWISE.  
TG: foolish lil troll you  
TG: whatre you doing  
TG: your backwards troll thing again with the tentacles or what  
CG: EXCUSE ME, ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY SOMETHING THERE OR ARE YOU JUST BEING SENSELESS AGAIN? BECAUSE I CANNOT FORESEE YOUR THINK PAN’S CALCULATIONS MAYBE NOT EVEN IF THEY HAD ANY LOGIC. I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA IF YOUR CHOICE FOR THE WORD ‘TENTACLE’ HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH TROLL ANATOMY, WHICH YOU *OBVIOUSLY* KNOW NOTHING OF, OR IF YOU WERE JUST BEING SILLY AGAIN. MAYBE COMPARING THIS WHOLE SITUATION TO ONE OF YOUR EVERYDAY ANIMES OR WHATEVER OF THE SORT, ANYWHICHWAY I AM NOT IN ANY WAY RELATED TO SEXUAL ESTIMULATION WHILST I CHAT WITH YOU, STRIDER.  
CG: STOP BEING UNPLEASANT.  
TG: shit i almost fell off my chair  
TG: in case you didnt get it im laughing  
CG: DAVE STRIDER, WILL YOU COOPERATE JUST FOR TWO MINUTES. I HOPE I'M NOT ASKING TOO MUCH OF YOU.  
CG: YOU SEEM LIKE YOU'RE NOT ABLE TO COMPLY EVEN IF THIS REGARDS YOU HIGHLY.  
TG: i asked what you want with my person before did you not get it  
CG: YOU SCRATCHED IT.  
TG: so it still counts i sent the fucking message  
TG: its there you can scroll up and reread it in case you missed it dumbass  
TG: youre taking forever to reply what happened  
CG: FRUSTRATION HAPPENED.  
CG: SHALL WE ENGAGE IN SERIOUS CONVERSATION NOW?  
TG: id rather engage in something more physical but ok if thats what floats your boat i mean  
TG: a little dirty talk doesnt hurt anyone right  
TG: shoot  
CG: OH MY ACTUAL GOG.  
TG: how do you like your sausage  
CG: YOU ARE BEING HIGHLY UNNERVING, DAVE.  
CG: THIS IS THE REASON I LEAVE TEREZI WITH THE DUTIES THAT REGARD YOUR PERSON.  
TG: shes cool  
TG: but you got a hunkier rump  
TG: id go for that rump  
TG: anytime darling  
TG: wink  
CG: CAN WE *PLEASE* ENGANGE IN SERIOUS BUSINESS CONVERSATION?  
TG: are you begging  
CG: NO.  
CG: UM.  
CG: KEEP IN MIND THAT I AM WITHOUT RESOURCES HERE AND ALMOST TO THE POINT OF DESPERATION, ALTHOUGH MUCH LESS DRAMATIC AND WITH A LOT MORE SELF-CONTROL, EVEN IF THE SITUATION DOES NOT SEEM THAT WAY. THEREFORE, STRIDER.  
CG: WILL YOU COMPLY IF I DO SO?  
TG: what  
TG: are you seriously going to beg  
CG: IT DEPENDS ON THE ANSWER YOU ARE CURRENTLY HOLDING BACK.  
TG: ofc ill answer your shit holy fuck beg for me  
TG: beg and mean it  
TG: im picturing you on your knees in front of me  
TG: say it  
TG: beg for me karkat  
CG: DAVE STRIDER,  
TG: yes  
CG: WILL YOU, PLEASE,  
TG: yes  
TG: no wait start it all over again without me interrupting  
CG: GIVE ME A FEW MOMENTS TO THINK THROUGH THE ENTIRE PROPOSAL, THEN.  
TG: deal  
TG: deal deal deal a thousand times deal  
CG: OKAY, I BELIEVE I HAVE IT.  
CG: CONVINCING ENOUGH.  
TG: yes do it do it karkat beg for me holy shit  
CG: I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH THIS IS TORTURE, BUT.  
CG: DAVE STRIDER, IT WOULD BE VERY KIND OF YOU IF YOU WOULD, PLEASE, ENGAGE IN CONVERSATION WITH ME. CONVERSATION THAT ACTUALLY MATTERS, AND HAS A MEANING, AND GETS THINGS RUNNING.  
CG: HAVING THAT SAID, WILL YOU, PLEASE, COMPLY WITH ME, AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS TRUTHFULLY AND WITHOUT DELAY.  
CG: FROM YOURS TRULY, CAN WE DO THIS.  
TG: mother of all that gets me turned on  
TG: just ask me your questions mother of fuck  
CG: *THANK YOU*.  
CG: REGARDING LAST WEEK'S EVENTS, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO ANSWER ME ALL YOU CAN REMEMBER OF GAMZEE'S BEHAVIOR.  
CG: WAIT!  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] banned terminallyCapricious [TC] for not responding to memo--  
CG: JUST IN CASE HE HAPPENS TO BE READING THIS.  
CG: YOU SHALL GO ON.  
TG: haha  
TG: you know the others can read this right  
CG: SHOULD I BAN TAVROS AS WELL?  
TG: only tavros wont get you anywhere bro  
CG: I'M NOT GOING TO BAN ANOTHER TEN TROLLS, DAVE.  
TG: you dont have to but yanno  
TG: blackmail material coming right up  
CG: STOP.  
CG: I'LL BAN THEM ALL, THEN. JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT.  
TG: dude bro babe no need to  
TG: privately is the way to go  
CG: UGH.  
CG: I BRIEFLY WONDER WHY, AND MOSTLY HOW, YOU ALWAYS WIN NONEXISTENT DISCUSSIONS. HOW YOU MANAGE TO WORK EVERYONE INTO SAYING, AND PERHAPS DOING, WHAT YOU WISH IS ONE OF LIFE’S BIGGEST SECRETS, PERHAPS ALONG THE LINES OF ‘WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF LIFE’ AND 'WHAT HAPPENS AFTER WE DIE' AND 'DOES GOD EXIST'.  
CG: AND THEN I REALIZE I DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE MY CHAIN OF THOUGHTS.  
TG: youre making me horny with all this bullshit  
CG: EXCUSE ME WHILE I WHAT THE FUCK.  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] banned turntechGodhead [TG] for responding to memo--  
CG: FOR GOOD MEASURE.  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] closed memo.--

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
CG: YOU SHALL START YOUR DESCRIPTION BELOW.  
TG: i didnt really see him like all the time  
TG: i was with terezi mostly  
TG: like i was paying attention to some lousy clown honking every once in a while  
TG: is this good enough  
CG: HARDLY.  
TG: dont use that word it might look suggestive out of context  
CG: WILL YOU STOP WITH THE SEXUAL INNUENDOS? I'M NOT DOING KISMESIS WITH YOU, DAVE.  
TG: you were the one suggesting it first  
TG: i formerly declined but hey i didnt really think of all the pros and cons  
TG: just snuggle up in my bed whenever you feel we can work this out ok  
CG: I CAN'T TELL IF YOU'RE BEING SARCASTIC OR NOT. CLEAR MY MIND OF THAT MISUNDERSTANDING.  
TG: im partially being sarcastic  
TG: i mean whenever you feel like kismesissing with me youll probably just  
TG: rip my clothes off with your teeth or something hot like that  
CG: FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME, KISMESIS IS *NOT*, IN ANY WAY, A VERB.  
CG: AND WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT WITH MY TEETH?  
TG: if you go for the traditional thats fine with me too  
TG: not stopping you there  
TG: but you better be naked first  
CG: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DRIFT OUR CONVERSATION TO ANOTHER SUBJECT, AND I DID AS YOU ASKED.  
TG: you did what  
TG: whatd you do  
CG: DAVE, YOU PROMISED.  
TG: did i really  
TG: can you say it again just another time  
CG: WE'RE EXTREMELY OFF TRACK HERE, DAVE.  
TG: were what  
TG: where are we karkat  
CG: LSDKFNLASMFDKALSKDMLCLALÇAS,CLMKSDLKCASÇLD,C,LSADKL  
CG: STRIDER, COOPERATE WITH ME.  
CG: YOU DID NOT SEE GAMZEE MUCH LAST WEEK, I UNDERSTAND.  
CG: DID YOU SEE TAVROS?  
TG: no  
TG: i dont pay attention to you guys bro  
TG: i couldve seen him this morning and i wouldnt know  
TG: why are you asking me all this shit what do you care  
CG: THEY KIND OF ARE IMPORTANT TO ME, IN A HIGH LEVEL OF IMPORTANCE, PAST MOST TROLLS I’VE EVER KNOWN.  
CG: BESIDES, I BELIEVE THEY MIGHT BE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME.  
TG: what are you jealous  
TG: karkats jealous now  
TG: just cause your friends are having fun and youre stuck here with this incredibly hot piece of meat  
TG: whos totally into you too in case you havent noticed  
CG: DAVE STRIDER, STOP TYPING NONSENSE.  
TG: no i seriously dig that rump  
TG: in the most unironically way one can dig  
CG: SINCE WE ARE OFF-TOPIC, HAVE I SHOT ANY DISTURBING CURSES AT YOU, REGARDING BOTH THIS AND THE MEMO CONVERSATIONS?  
TG: no  
TG: you probably thought a lot of them up tho but didnt write them down  
TG: bro seriously scroll up its something you can do  
CG: OKAY, GOOD.  
TG: why  
CG: NO REASON. I WAS JUST WONDERING, SKIMMING MY EYES THROUGH ALL THESE RED NONSENSICAL LETTERS IN DISPLAY. PART OF ME WISHING MY EYES AND THE LETTERS WOULD GET INTO AN AGREEMENT AND ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER.  
CG: THEN I SWITCHED MY THOUGHTS TO SOMETHING MORE INTERESTING.  
TG: like the bet with sollux  
TG: you wagered with him again didnt you  
TG: you cant swear now  
TG: haha my god im making you swear louder than you ever have  
CG: YOUR CONSTANT SEXUAL CONNOTATIONS DISTURB ME.  
CG: DID YOU NOTICE TAVROS SMILING TODAY, IN THE MORNING?  
CG: GAMZEE WAS SMILING, TOO.  
CG: DO YOU THINK THESE FACTS INTERTWINE?  
TG: what do you care what i think  
TG: i dont think jack about it and you know it  
TG: stop caring  
CG: DO YOU THINK THEY ARE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED?  
CG: WITH EACH OTHER, PERHAPS.  
TG: oh my god im so not giving two shits about this  
TG: i would be if we were talking about someone else  
TG: guess who  
CG: I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT CONFRONTING GAMZEE WITH THE FACTS, BUT BACKED OUT IN THE LAST MINUTE.  
CG: PERHAPS IT'S ALL FRUIT OF MY EXCESSIVELY FERTILE IMAGINATION.  
TG: do you know what else is fertile  
CG: I EVEN THOUGHT THE DIALOGUE THROUGH IN MY THINK PAN BEFORE FACING HIM, BUT FOR SOME UNSPOKEN REASON I DIDN'T WORK UP ENOUGH COURAGE TO SAY SUCH WORDS.  
TG: why are you telling me all this  
TG: i dont think im the only one whos not even reading your stupidly boring gray sentences anymore  
TG: you can say that all to someone else ok im not even gonna complain  
CG: I NOTICED A DARK BROWN SPOT ON TAVROS' NECK THIS MORNING, TOO.  
CG: I SUSPECTED IT WAS A HICKEY, BUT NOW I'M NOT SO CONFIDENT ABOUT IT.  
CG: IT, AGAIN, MIGHT HAVE BEEN MY IMAGINATION.  
TG: not gonna say its fertile again are you  
CG: GAMZEE'S OUT FOR THE DAY, EXPLORING THE METEOR FOR GROCERIES.  
CG: TAVROS SHOULD BE WITH EQUIUS.  
TG: so what if theyre fucking you should quit bitching and we should follow your moirails steps  
TG: tonight  
TG: whaddaya think  
CG: PERHAPS KANAYA HAS ANY THEORIES ON THE MATTER, AS WELL.  
TG: you guys shouldnt keep humans from your troll hive place with computers  
TG: what if i need to borrow a computer or something and theres no one there  
TG: the doors constantly locked thats not even fair  
TG: its not like im only going there to grope you anyway  
CG: SHE SPENDS MOST OF HER TIME WITH ROSE, THOUGH.  
CG: I HIGHLY DOUBT SHE EVEN HAS THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE FACTS.  
CG: I WONDER IF I'M THE ONLY TROLL CONNECTING THE DOTS IN THIS METEOR.  
TG: im telling you man nobody gives a flying shit  
TG: do you need some shooshpapping  
CG: I ACTUALLY MIGHT NEED SOME, NOW THAT YOU'VE MENTIONED.  
TG: yanno im here  
TG: hands off my pants  
TG: ready to shooshpap the shit out of you  
CG: WHICH ROOM IS YOURS AGAIN?  
TG: are you seriously coming here  
TG: 13  
TG: seriously answer my question  
CG: I MIGHT NEED YOUR PHYSICAL AFFECTION.  
TG: awesome im making john wash the sheets ok  
CG: MY CONCERN FOR WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR COVERS IS LOWER THAN JOHN'S CAPACITY TO SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR OVER TWO MINUTES.  
CG: SHIT.  
CG: FUCK, I DID NOT JUST DO THAT.  
TG: just lost another bet about three times there bro  
TG: ill give you some extra pappings for that one  
CG: NO, YOU WILL CERTAINLY *NOT* TELL SOLLUX ABOUT ANY OF THIS SHIT, OR I MIGHT NOT GO TO ROOM THIRTEEN FOR ABOUT ALL THE WHILE I'M IN THIS STUPID METEOR WITH HUMANS FUCKING AROUND IT.  
TG: if you could see my face its of a guy  
TG: whos thinking about your rump and not reading the screen  
TG: come over im undressed  
CG: WHAT.  
TG: hey actually i think you did curse before  
TG: in the memo  
TG: right before you banned me  
TG: lost big time  
TG: theres no way im letting you go tax-free from this one  
TG: unless you sit and bounce on my lap right about now  
TG: im winking at you with my sexiest face  
TG: i know you have a fertile imagination but itd be way better if you saw the real deal doing it  
CG: YOUR BLOCK IS IN THE SECOND FLOOR, CORRECT?  
TG: and youve got a nice ass rump correct  
TG: correct  
CG: NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT...  
TG: thinking is bad dont do it  
TG: just come over and let me tell you the things you dont have to worry about  
TG: like my hands all over your face  
TG: taking your shirt off  
TG: youre not even wearing pants you forgot it mid-way here  
TG: so i just pull you close  
CG: IT MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN THE BEST IDEA SENDING TEREZI TO THE BASEMENT WITH VRISKA.  
CG: OR ANYWHERE AT ALL, FOR THAT MATTER.  
TG: no thats the wrong matter  
TG: the matter at hand is mine  
TG: behind your head and pulling you forward while you scream  
TG: because really my dick in your ass you can feel it pulsating  
CG: IF NEITHER OF THEM COME BACK BY SUNSET, I'M SENDING KANAYA AFTER THEM.  
TG: read the red letters they say good shit about your future  
TG: you know the one happening a few minutes from now  
CG: DAVE, I WAS PAYING YOU BACK ON THE SAME FUCKING COIN.  
CG: I HOPE THAT'S THE STUPIDASS ANALOGY YOU USE.  
CG: DECODING, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC.  
TG: with kanaya and the other girl trolls or what  
TG: i read your stupid out of context shit  
TG: you might as well read mine too asshat  
CG: I DO, I SIMPLY IGNORE THEM.  
TG: thats all i have to know  
TG: ok now use your super fertile imagination to think of me  
TG: with my hands on your hips while you position yourself on me  
TG: cause youre straddling me  
TG: on the chair im sitting rn  
TG: and my dicks about to rip your ass apart  
CG: THERE'S THIS STUPID NICHOLAS CAGE MOVIE ABOUT TO AIR ON TV IN TWENTY MINUTES, I THINK.  
CG: JOHN ASKED ME TO WATCH IT WITH HIM.  
TG: fine it can be a quickie idc  
CG: IS THIS HOW YOU GET TURNED ON? IMAGINING YOURSELF INAPPROPRIATELY TOUCHING OTHERS?  
CG: YOU'RE DOWNRIGHT PATHETIC.  
TG: hey i wanted to be doing the real shit too  
TG: but the asshole wont come the fuck over  
CG: HAVE YOU THOUGHT THERE MIGHT HAVE A GOOD FUCKING REASON WHY?  
TG: no hes just an asshole  
CG: I SCARECELY THINK SO.  
TG: yeah idc  
TG: hes about to rub his dick through his pants anytime now  
TG: its kind of uncomfortable  
TG: the way precum is tugging his underwear at awkward places around his dick  
TG: you guys wear underwear right  
CG: OH MY GOD, YES, WE IN FACT DO. I CANNOT THINK OF ONE FUCKING REASON WHY WE WOULDN'T, CONSIDERING WE ALREADY WEAR THE SAME KIND OF CLOTHING YOU IDIOTS DO, AS YOU CAN NOTICE ON OUR SHIRTS ETCETARA.  
TG: ignoring all the shit after yes  
TG: hes got a hand on the mouse  
TG: another one suppoting his face  
TG: on his cheek  
TG: but hes thinking of this sexyass blonde  
TG: sliding his tongue along his dick  
TG: under the table so no other trolls see  
TG: and the hand supporting his head falls to his lap and he grabs on the blondes hair  
TG: muttering obscenities under his breath  
TG: while his dick gets sucked  
TG: deepthroated even  
CG: STOP TYPING.  
CG: WHY WERE YOU BORN WITH HANDS, OH MY FUCK.  
TG: he types the oppisite of his feelings  
TG: unable to surpress them to himself  
TG: he reaches a hand down and undoes his pants  
TG: are you wearing jeans or sweats  
CG: WE ALL WEAR THE SAME PATTERN OF CLOTHING, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED.  
CG: YOU LOOK AT ONE OF US, IGNORING THE SYMBOL ON OUR SHIRTS, AND YOU'VE LOOKED AT US ALL.  
CG: EXCEPT FOR VRISKA, BUT WHO CARES.  
TG: he undoes his jeans  
TG: palms himself over the fabric of his boxers  
TG: bites back a moan because shit he needs this  
TG: traces a finger along the shaft  
TG: slips the entire hand in  
TG: his face is hidden on his free arm like hes sleeping on the table or something  
TG: trolls walk by  
TG: dont notice  
TG: his hand is cold on his dick  
TG: makes him shiver  
TG: he licks his bottom lip  
TG: his dick twiches in antecipation  
TG: shit im actually getting turned on by this  
CG: I.  
CG: WHAT IS ALL OF THIS.  
TG: real life time written porn  
TG: for you  
CG: PLEASE STOP.  
TG: red texts keep annoying him  
TG: he tries to ignore them  
TG: as his hand pumps him  
TG: all the way to the head  
TG: his thumb rounds the head  
TG: presses down on the slit  
TG: shit i need dave  
TG: he says in a hiss  
CG: OH GOD WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES THIS EROTIC FANFICTION.  
TG: his heart races and dies down for a moment  
TG: hes scared someone will see  
TG: it only makes him ooze precum down his thumb  
TG: he spreads it around the head  
TG: closes his palm hard around the base  
TG: pumps  
TG: cant keep back a moan  
TG: bites his bottom lip  
CG: DAVE, STOP.  
CG: I'M VISITING ROOM NUMBER THIRTEEN FOR YOU.  
CG: BUT DON'T TYPE ANYTHING MORE.  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--

You're smiling as you read the gray text on screen. Smirking, almost. You click the flashing window to bid farewell.

TG: yes  
TG: fuck yeah fuckfuckfuck yeah  
TG: later egbert   
EB: what!  
EB: are you going somewhere dave??  
TG: fuckland  
EB: um...  
TG: im getting laid egbert gog  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]\--

You click everything closed and shut down your computer. Get up from the chair and collapse face-down on the bed you've called yours for the past three years.

A faint knock breaks your thoughts, and you roll on your back, smirking at the door. "come in” you say, and watch as the doorknob turns slowly, opening the door with a faint click.

He peeks in, frowning, searching the room for you. “im on the bed ofc” and he groans, taking a shy step in and closing the door carefully behind him. He leans on it and glares at you, frowning still. “I'M HERE, NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?” you snort, killing down a laugh, but you're grinning. Or maybe still smirking, you can't be sure.

He watches as you get up and walk around the bed, to the door, stopping in front of him. You glance down at his pants and of course his shirt is covering his groin. It's been a while since you've been amused like this.

He pushes your shoulder, maybe in an attempt to make you step away from him, but you only take a step closer and grab his hips with your hands. He snorts and glares up into your glasses, you smirk. His hands shoot up to your shoulders and push you away, but you don't budge.

You pull him closer, until your hips are touching and he's breahing fast, pushing you harder with each movement of yours. You tilt your head to the side and lean forward, smoothing your tongue from his chin, along his jaw, stopping to bite his earlobe. “dont pretend im the only one turned on here”

He shivers, his hands grip your shoulders to the point it hurts, and yours draw him closer, maybe too forceful on his skin. He hisses, you can feel his unsteady breathing on your neck. You squeeze his hips with more pressure just a little more, and it's possible to hear something escaping his lips, almost like a whimper. 

You let go.

He shoves you forcefully away.

You stumble your way backwards but stop on your feet, raising an eyebrow at him, shooting him a questioning look he understands fully, you can tell by the way he bites on his bottom lip. You smirk, he snorts. “cmere babe” you motion your hands, wiggling your fingers towards you. He grunts and leans on the door, crossing his arms over his chest, looks away. His cheeks are dark, red, he's embarrassed.

You shrug and walk to your bed, lying on it with your stomach up, hands behind your head, eyes on Karkat. He's looking at you. Doesn't know if you're looking at him, hasn't spent enough time with you to decode your shades. You grin, he looks away.

“fine stay there see if i care this can happen with or w/o you jsyk” his eyes quickly flick to you, your hands lie on the waistband of your jeans and you unbutton, unzip them. He watches in awe, eyes wide as your hands pull both your pants and boxers down to your thighs. His breathing hitches, you're smirking.

You palm yourself, fingers caressing your balls, the division of your fingers tugging on the base of your dick. He swallows hard, can't move. Can't look away. The room's darkness, added to your sunglasses, don't prevent you from being able to see how red his face is as you move your hand round.

His legs move a little, he bends a knee a little, thighs pressing together. You close a hand around your dick and pump, muffling a moan. He gasps barely audible, arms crossed tight. His eyes shift from your dick to your face and back, and back, and back; he doesn't know where to look as you start picking a pace up. He's unconsciously biting on his bottom lip hard, sucking a little, eyebrows knit together.

You let out a low moan to tease him, his eyebrows quirk upwards, he uncrosses his arms and turns around, forehead on the wood of the door. Groans. Hands now gripping at the end of his shirt, pulling the hem down.

You let go of your dick and get up, giving a moment for your pants to slide down your legs and you kick them aside, take your shirt off, skilfully enough to not knock your shades off. Walk up to him, press your stomach on his back, make sure your dick's against his ass. He groans low, you kiss his neck and rest your hands on his hips, no squeezing. He winces, but doesn't move.

You slide your hands underneath his shirt and smoothes them up his back, he shivers. “let go” you whisper on his ear and he complies, reluctantly moving his hands away from the hem of his shirt. You lift it over his head and toss it on your chair, sliding your hands around to his chest afterwards. He remains silent, shivering with every other touch, eyes closed shut, forehead on the door, hands closed in fists, up to his chest, resting on the door.

You press your lips to his neck, parting them and gently biting down, he doesn't move. Doesn't stop you. So you run a hand down his chest, down his stomach, unbuckle his belt and tug at his pants, making them fall around his ankles. He moves his feet to kick them aside, you press yourself harder against him. He fails to bite back a reluctant little 'ah', you press a grin on his neck.

You slide a hand underneath the waistband of his boxers, and yank them down. He gasps a little, glancing down. You push him harder against the door, his face turns to the side, cheek on the wood. You cock your head aside, facing him, smirking. You work a hand to his dick, slightly pulling on the skin before moving it down to his balls and he closes his eyes, gasps. 

Your noses are touching, it's possible to feel his breathing on your lips. Your hand massages his balls, he bites down on his bottom lip. You wrap your free hand on your dick and pump, sliding the head along his ass and he whimpers quietly, tries to turn his head away but you pin him to the door, he gasps, frowns, glares you down. 

You close a hand around his dick and pump, he cries out, quickly bites the inside of his cheek, whimpers as you continue striking, pick up a pace, same for both hands, your breathing hot on his lips, his small cries escaping. Your half-lidded eyes watch him and you lean forward a little, barely touching his lips with yours, fastening your movements. He bites down on your bottom lip, his sharp teeth instantly drawing blood from you, you add more presure to his pumps, his knees barely supporting him, he cries and quickly works a hand to push you away.

Your hands let go of both of you and you take a step behind, catching your breath. His nails grip on the wood, trying to support him, he pants, takes a step away from the door, still leaning on it, forehead pressed against it. “GET THE STUPID BUCKET.” he chokes on the last word, refusing to look at you, you smirk lazily. “ill have to borrow yours” his head jerks to the side, his eyes widen as he looks at you and you chuckle, kicking the bucket away from under the bed.

It slides towards him, he takes a step to the side, preventing himself from touching it. It stops by his feet, he flushes darkily, your smirk widens. You walk back to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him to lie his back on your chest. You kiss his neck, he clumsily works a foot to the other side of the bucket, so it's lying on the floor between his legs. 

He looks up at you, a hint of preoccupation in his eyes. You lean down and press your lips to his, he moves his back. Your hands grab his thighs, he jumps a little. Works his feet somewhat away from each other, spreading his legs the tiniest bit apart, his heart hammering on his ribcage. 

You push his torso forward and he bends a little, until his forearms lie on the door. Your hands grope his ass and you smirk as he gasps, grunts. You feel him up a little before spreading his cheeks apart, poking him with your dick. He shivers, bites his bottom lip and you lick the blood oozing from yours.

You push the bucket slightly forward with your foot and reposition your feet behind him, your dick sliding past his ass, round it, not in, and he whines, nails digging on the wood of the door. You wrap a hand around it and position the head, still not poking enough to actually slide it in. He groans, whines. “DO IT, STRIDER.” he says between his teeth and you smirk, tracing your thumb around his entrance. “remember when you begged itd be cool if it happened again” he groans in annoyance, breathing hard, and you watch him as he struggles to recollect his thoughts and think his words through. 

“DAVE STRIDER, PLEASE.” he gasps as you slide the head in and pull back, licking the blood from your bottom lip. “please what” he surpresses a whimper the best he can, but you can still hear it. “PLEASE, PLEASE FILL A PAIL WITH ME.” he's breathless, panting, sweating, his cheeks pump hot and you push your dick in all the way, biting on your bottom lip, groaning low. He gasps a small ‘aah’ and you move inside him, withdrawing your dick from him and thrusting in, quickly picking up a pace, hips clashing with hips, he moans, cries muffled, his nails marking stripes on the door.

You roll your hips around, your dick moving inside him in different ways, your eyebrows are in a frown, you’re groaning and he’s muffling his moans, attempts to. You can feel his back sliding against your stomach with your thrusts, the sound of flesh meeting flesh breaking the stillness of the room, you groan loudly, he moans soundly.

You start moving your hips fast, hitting him forcefully, he cries a little and you go faster. Your hands grabbing his hips and pulling him against you, he whinces and spreads his legs further apart, stumbles almost. You lean on him a little more, his small noises louder now as you bite down on his collarbone, he cries.

You bring a hand to his dick, pumping it fast, in time with your thrusts and he attempts to bite the door, bites his bottom lip instead, you suck his neck, your hips meet harder each time, your dick sliding all the way out and then all the way in, he grows louder, jerks his head back, cries out your name and you groan his on his neck. You angle his hips with one of your hands, your dick meeting him fully, the heat on your stomach boiling hot, his dick pulsating in your hand and you shiver, moan quietly, he tightens around you and you cum inside him, he cries, climaxing in your hand and you thrust a few times more, pump him a couple of times and stop, panting against his neck and his body trembles, shakes, he's quiet. 

You redirect his dick down, pointing it to the bucket and red liquid slides down from it, down your hand, lands on the bottom of the pail. You kiss his neck and withdraw your dick from him, redirecting your cum to the bucket, his body about to give up on him. 

You force yourself to stand upright and bring your hands to grab his sides, pulling him to stand, pulling him close to you. He nearly loses his balance and collapses on you, you chuckle. He glares at you over his shoulder. You wrap your arms around him and point to the bucket. “nice work bro”


End file.
